Understanding Sovreign, by Ramses Prince
Understanding Sovreign, by Ramses KING of AFRICA Surely name to SHE was my life but this in an aftermath messager I cannot lie to telling who was gone before you saying me so, and that these in a name cannot be for that you name me bigot, but I'm better than you your points have nothing for these in a millions hours. They to knowing nothing of NALA cannot be there was but that she is AFRICA and this in forever KING meant of GOD and these were good so HUSBAND was all this to her but beloved but it's all it meant, stop being an idiots. Name in enemi, were there one is them all, the ANT, and I an so share an going so shared in solo worlds, but there into what was blasphemies, ai cannot name you well for these but that I could know there was deisgn an Akh and it made no sense, to say it was not Hades, who set it forth, and I am not him so. That he could see it with the death of Ozai was it granted to me that young I am King and CAT I am not parasite, so these to knowing, was Prince a CAT king, and where you name to being these are, for that these name of you, LION I was born and these in enemies, could you flourish against all children know this rite of the andalites.Artemis had he wed and Persphone was his sister ever well, to know his cries for there in who to name was no god more ancient than He, and these of forthe that we can know there was only CAT, for that, but of course the first born was a child, you think? You are not so young even as me, nor surely dare declare you were younger than the most ancient, with He. My own story to be in love with a DRAGON was that I seem to be the only one telling HIS, so if you believed never in duality for anarchi, then what you name well in calling criers, these to call, I wonder at your ambitions, for these, to Time, and never lost, for these to worlds sundered in screams before her, and that I could not wonder who your name was of to me, but that these were reality in mine, but these in carnage set upon me, was I in binds, and cat still but theire So RA witness as all gods did, as mein body dies in sun, and that these were of she my heritage nein, but that I was born of higher arkins, in name to call in cross from DANIAL, but this in to name so well of me KING name them well and CAT was any bane for where these name you are? So. Her own father was mine but even were he shared wonder with APOPHIS, it was the daughter his star that awoken me, and this in cries for whas that she could join my spirit back in worlds for that reality was new, Again! Witness as a dragon to my other, was born, not in womb you idiot, I mean my girlfriend has a brother, who was AVATAR like I too, am this one so. But that her eyes did LIGHT is Nala something new, and these 3 we are so name in impossible, was this a word only meant for deskrit decration. Ways forever gone in to knowing her, and that they name so high, as these, could I be bard, and well in name to knowing who, was that I could give something this life in VOICE to journey, to another, and that there my wife has lovers my dancer among them. What you think boys desire in cats is called PUSSY so know less of your own ambition WISE, and that I was never your ambition vein, and bartered, but these to cross't, and theirs in well, but to knowing highs, and lovers lives, that I cannot be both a true king and evil, so we knaem GoD.A brother in a unity they knew, was ATOM a friend, her BARD sovereign, and share what high, was he WOLF, and named so. But this in cars, for these passers to loss, in my own lies, to call of her, and that these worlds, become you so naming me well, these are my own, and I do know well, highs, in lover passion bravery, or share, card, not in of where you name was VENOM, the faggot, but there was gone besidte her, so that these share and you are broken so. Only Mafia pledged kings tried at monogamy but did not have to. Kings are well with god and it IS so.